


Smile

by Hoot_Hoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is beautiful, And I'm so weak for them, Bokuto is a cute idiot, Fluff, M/M, There's no Bokuaka without Kuroo Tetsurou, With very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoot_Hoot/pseuds/Hoot_Hoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto always thought that his relationship with Akaashi was a really important one, but he was afraid to make a step forward.</p><p>When Akaashi's smile was being stolen from him, his chest felt really heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> After two weeks of writing and editing, I finally managed to finish my first work.  
> Since I'm a newbie in the writing field, feedback (positive or negative) is really welcomed!
> 
> Also, big thanks to some of my tumblr friends who helped me a lot with this, with both proof-reading and motivating!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

§[06:42]

  
   
_Knock-Knock._  
   
The black haired guy was sitting on the floor, tying his shoes with accuracy.  
   
"Who’s there?" He asked, keeping his eyes on what he was doing.  
   
A moment of silence. "Owls."  
   
He sighed, then stood up and opened the door with a deadpan face.  
   
"Bokuto-san, I’m not going to fall for that joke again."  
   
The guy who was in front of the door froze in his spot, blinked twice and his golden eyes went wide. "GAH! Have I already used that?!"  
   
He gave a shy smile to the spiky black-grey haired boy. "Yes, you used it three days ago."  
   
"Damn it!" At the sight of that little smile, Bokuto's face passed from a frustrated look to a wide grin. "Well, don’t worry Akaashi, I’m gonna find something new for tomorrow!"  
   
"I’m not looking forward it."  
   
Akaashi picked up his bag and came out of his house, closing the door behind him.  
   
"We should hurry up, I don’t wanna be late for morning practice! You should be faster to dress!"  
   
"Says the one who has just arrived."  
   
"Akaashi!!"  
   
   
 

 

* * *

 

  
   
   
§[07:05]

  
   
Komi had just finished putting on his kneepads when the two arrived at the locker rooms. It wasn't rare to see them arriving late, even if the captain was supposed to show up first. Not that Bokuto cared about it.  
   
The whole team was used to Bokuto and Akaashi taking it slow in the morning. Nothing could stop them from having a good breakfast on their way and calmly walking to school as if they were going for a stroll. It had been months since their clocks had stopped reminding them not to be late.  
   
"Whose fault is it today?" The little libero looked at them with hands on his hips and a provocative grin.  
   
Bokuto pointed at Akaashi while the other sincerely said "Both’s."  
"At least Akaashi is an honest person! Shame on you, captain!" And he ran off to the gym with a loud laugh, while the captain shouted at him "How dare you?!", waving his fist in the air.  
   
"You can’t blame him for saying the truth, Bokuto-san."  
   
Bokuto snorted, putting his bag on a bench and pulling his practice outfit from it.  
   
Akaashi did the same. "By the way, I won’t be able to have lunch with you today. Some of my classmates wanted to talk with me about something during the break."  
   
The spiky-haired guy started changing. "No problem Akaashi, you’re _owl-ways_ with me, so it’s not weird if they want to spend some time with you!"  
   
"I guess so." After some seconds, Akaashi slowly turned his head to him, without changing his expression. "Bokuto-san."  
   
The captain was already giggling, looking at him with innocent gold eyes. "Yes?"  
   
"Please, tell me it wasn’t a pun."  
   
"I thought you didn’t notice!"  
   
"…Shame on you, captain."  
   
"Akaashi!!"  
   
   
 

 

* * *

  
 

  
   
§[12:50]

  
   
Bokuto quickly ate his bento, without actually enjoying its taste.  
   
It was weird having lunch without Akaashi. They usually spent their lunch break on the roof, just the two of them: despite their opposite personalities, they really enjoyed each other’s company.  
   
It was boring not having someone to laugh with, to talk to, to stay with, so he decided to wander around the school. He could have killed some time with his classmates or volleyball teammates, but he wasn’t in the mood to stay with someone that wasn’t Akaashi.  
   
 He was… Annoyed? But why?  
   
With hands in pockets, he made his way back to his classroom, his feet walking faster than his mind, his eyes pointing straight ahead.  After some minutes, without realizing it, he was standing outside class 2-6. He stared at the class’s tag, his mind coming back to reality.  
   
Why was he there? Why was he in front of Akaashi’s class?  
   
A student came out from it, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
   
"Uh. May I do something for you?"  
   
Bokuto understood he was out of place since he had no business there. He smiled and waved a hand at the boy. "Oh, nothing! Just tell Akaashi-kun to not be late for practice!" And he ran off to his own classroom.  
   
 

  
 

* * *

 

  
   
   
§[17:52]

  
   
After practice, Bokuto was happy.  
   
Seeing Akaashi ready to toss to him had made him forget about the lunchtime spent alone. He loved spiking his perfect tosses, the ones made just for him. There hadn’t been any mood-swings since his level of happiness had never dropped down. Sometimes Akaashi even praised him for making such a good spike.  
   
They were heading back home, talking and talking, as they did every day. Everything was perfect.  
   
Bokuto was laughing loudly at that moment, and when he calmed down he stared at Akaashi with a pure smile on his face.  
   
"Bokuto-san?"  
   
"Mhm?" He wasn’t even trying to look away from him.  
   
"Do I have something on my face?"  
   
"Huh? Nah." _Only my eyes_ , he thought, but his mouth managed to stay closed.  
   
The black haired guy lightly raised an eyebrow, not convinced by those words.  
   
   
Bokuto’s golden eyes were admiring his friend’s profile.  
   
His short, messy, black hair moved by the gentle autumn breeze.  
   
His slightly thick eyebrows.  
   
His elegant eyelashes.  
   
His pale skin, caressed by the sunset’s light.  
   
His dainty little nose, probably soft to the touch.  
   
His sharp slate-blue eyes, looking deep within him.  
   
His thin lips… Ohh, those lips…  
   
   
"Bokuto-san?"  
   
"Don’t mind!"  
   
Akaashi’s eyes were still pointing at him; that interrogative look was kind of cute.  
   
"Y’know, Akaashi… You’re really pretty."  
   
Bokuto saw the most heavenly face he had ever seen in his whole life.  
   
Akaashi’s cheeks were painted in a light shade of pink. His eyes widened in surprise while glancing down, hiding the embarrassment that forbid him to connect them with Bokuto’s.  
   
Those thin lips were softly curved in a tiny smile.  
   
   
_Oh God, that smile._  
   
   
No words could describe it because it is impossible to describe perfection.  
   
All that Bokuto knew was that his heart was warmed up, beating faster, almost flying out of his chest. He wondered how it was possible for a smile to make someone so happy.  
   
He didn’t care. Akaashi’s smile was able to send him straight to heaven. He was happy.  
   
Everything was perfect.  
   
He was perfect.  
   
   
   
Or so he thought.  
   
His setter was still perfect, but he couldn’t say the same for ‘everything’.  
   
Some seconds later he realized just how that sentence sounded and became embarrassed, just as much as Akaashi. He felt his cheeks warming up and tried to hide them, coughing and looking away, scratching the back of his neck.  
   
"I-I mean, you’re pretty but it’s rare to see girls around you."  
   
"It’s not like I actually care." The black haired guy also looked away, tightening his grip on the bag.  
   
"Why not?" He leaned forward to look at the setters face better. "Ohh, maybe you like someone?"  
   
"Who knows." He said it while shrugging.  
   
Bokuto whispered an “ohohoh”, his mind already daydreaming.  
   
Akaashi took a breath before talking again, his eyes still avoiding the other’s ones.  
   
"Bokuto-san, tomorrow I won’t be walking back home with you."  
   
"Ehh?!" He pouted while looking at his friend with sad puppy eyes.  
   
"A girl from my class asked me out."  
   
Koutarou’s chest felt really heavy.  
 

  
   
 

* * *

 

  
   
   
§[23:50]

  
   
Horned Owl: » Bro  
   
Spiky Cat: » Sup  
   
Horned Owl: » U busy tomorrow afternoon?  
   
Spiky Cat: » Nope whatcha want  
   
Horned Owl: » Get ur ass at my school around 4pm  
   
Spiky Cat: » Ayy but why  
   
Horned Owl: » We’re gonna stalk my pretty setter  
   
Spiky Cat: » What did he do to deserve this  
   
Horned Owl: » Pls bro I’ll explain  
   
Spiky Cat: » Kk cya there  
   
   
 

 

* * *

 

  
   
   
§[16:04]

  
   
Bokuto and Akaashi were both waiting outside the school gate, leaning their backs against it, since there was no afternoon practice that day. They were talking about school stuff, nothing important, until Akaashi adjusted his bag on his shoulder and pointed his look toward a girl that was chatting with other students on the other side of the gate.  
   
"Akaashi, aren’t you excited? Usually, someone who is going out with a pretty blonde like her shouldn’t have such an indifferent face." Bokuto poked at his friend's cheek, trying to convey some happiness with that simple touch.  
   
The black haired guy simply shrugged. "Bokuto-san, I’m doing this only because she asked."  
   
"Ehh?" He looked a bit confused. "Don’t you want to go out with her?"  
   
"It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just— I don’t care that much."  
   
"Gah, you’re really weird! She’s not bad though. But was it so hard to say ‘no’?"  
   
"It would have been impolite of me to reject the invite."  
   
"Well, as long as you’re ok with it."  
   
The girl approached Akaashi, so the two guys quickly exchanged a "See you tomorrow" and the younger one accompanied her while the older one kept his eyes on him till he vanished from his sight.  
   
Bokuto then spotted, at the corner of the school wall, a familiar tuft of black hair and made for it with long steps.  
   
"Dude, your bed head style is as weird as usual."  
   
"Shut up, at least I don’t have a bird on my head."  
   
They greeted each other with a grin and a punch at each other’s shoulder, then started walking in the same direction Akaashi went.  
   
"So," The taller one blurted out, "can you explain to me what we are doing?"  
   
"My precious setter is going out with a girl!" Bokuto looked at Kuroo with eyes full of fear.  
   
"...And?"  
   
"I have to be sure that she’s a good one. It’s one of my duties to protect my kouhai!"  
   
Kuroo put his hands in his jacket’s pockets, then he looked down at his friend with a provoking grin on his face. "You’re not good at lying, bro. C’mon, you can tell me that you simply like that beauty and want to keep the treasure for yourself."  
   
Bokuto didn’t deny it because he was sure that Kuroo didn’t know what beauty he was referring to.  
   
They kept walking for some minutes until they arrived in a little and peaceful park, which was usually frequented by Fukurodani’s students. The two of them hid behind a bush as they saw the couple sitting on a bench not so far away. They also tried to hide their pretty outstanding hairstyles, which was difficult, but they successfully managed to become almost invisible.  
   
The black haired one giggled seeing the golden owlish eyes of his friend focused on the two. "Oya? Now that I’m closer, I can say that the beauty is also a cutie."  
   
Damn right. Bokuto wanted to shake Kuroo’s shoulders and yell about how wonderful Akaashi was, but he restrained himself. He was staring at each of his setter’s movements, from the blink of his eyes to the lips forming… a smile.  
   
Akaashi was smiling.  
   
Akaashi was making that smile.  
   
The smile that Bokuto fell in love for.  
   
The treasure that Bokuto wanted to keep for himself.  
   
   
His chest was warmed up, heart beating faster. But it wasn’t a nice feeling. His chest was hot and heavy.  
   
He was… Jealous?  
   
Kuroo was whispering something to his friend, but Bokuto seemed to be deaf.  
   
Akaashi and the girl were chatting and laughing shamelessly in front of his eyes, and he had a burning flame right in the spot of his heart.  
   
They looked so happy together. Why wasn’t he able to make Akaashi smile more often? How could she be able to make him keep the smile on his face for such a long time?  
   
Why wasn’t he able to make him happy?  
   
   
Kuroo was waving his hand in front of his eyes, trying to get his attention, but Bokuto simply caught his wrist and pulled it down, his pupils wide opened  as if he was an owl targeting his prey.  
   
His heart skipped a beat.  
   
The girl had just wrapped an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders and she was leaning towards him while her other hand was reaching the boy’s cheek. Bokuto could see her eyes slowly closing and her lips slowly parting.  
   
She was way too close to Akaashi.  
   
Too close.  
   
   
Bokuto didn’t look at Akaashi’s face.  
   
He didn’t want to see the happiness in his eyes.  
   
He didn’t want to see it.  
   
He didn’t.

  
   
Koutarou’s chest felt really heavy.

  
   
And he ran away.  
   
 

  
 

* * *

 

  
   
   
§[02:17]

  
   
Kuroo tried to call him six times during the evening, but Bokuto didn’t answer once.  
   
He knew that his friend was sleeping at that hour, but he felt like he was able to formulate complete sentences, so he composed Kuroo’s number and waited, adjusting himself so he could lie down on his bed and look at the empty ceiling.  
   
He heard the sound of moving blankets and a deep yawn on the other end.  
   
"Kuroo…"  
   
"Aw man… the hell you callin’ me... this hour..."  
   
"I’m sorry, I just can’t sleep— "  
   
"D’ya need a goodnight story or what..?"  
   
Kuroo’s voice was the sleepiest he had ever heard. "Bro, wake up, just a little bit.."  
   
For a minute there were just yawns and moans and Bokuto patiently waited.  
   
"Ok, my mind is operative now. Kou, are you ok? You ran away with such a pale face.."  
   
"I know I know, sorry for leaving you there."  
   
"You owe me a drink."  
   
"Alright alright, I’ll make it up to you."  
   
"Nice. So, what happened before?"  
   
"I think my mind just decided to fuck itself up."  
   
"Yeah, I noticed. Where you jealous?"  
   
"Maybe."  
   
"Maybe?"  
   
"A bit."  
   
"A bit?"  
   
"Ok, fine.  I was awfully jealous."  
   
"Ahh, young love.."  
   
"Dude, we’re the same age."  
   
"Anyway, don’t you think you should talk to your beauty?"  
   
"You crazy? I can’t go and simply expose my feelings! Did you see what happened?"  
   
"That’s the point. You were the one who didn’t see."  
   
"What do you mean?" Bokuto slowly lifted himself to sit with the pillow on his lap, under one of his arms, legs crossed.  
   
"You ran away before it happened."  
   
"What happened?"  
   
"Did you think that they were gonna kiss and cuddle as a lovey-dovey couple?"  
   
"Well... Yes? That’s what they did, right?"  
   
"Nope."  
   
Bokuto actually didn’t see the kiss.  
   
Did they even kiss?  
   
"They didn’t..?"  
   
"Nope."  
   
"OH THANK GOD, I WAS GONNA DIE!!" He shouted while throwing his back against his bed, a surprised-happy-confused look on his face.  
   
"Holy shi-" He could hear Kuroo’s voice lower down as he removed the phone from his ear. "Geez, don’t shout in my ear at 2AM, you fucking dick!"  
   
"Sorry bro, I was just relieved!"  
   
"It doesn’t allow you to make me deaf before I get old."  
   
He brought back the main topic. "What happened exactly?"  
   
"Well, she almost stole a kiss from him, but your pretty setter was quick enough to avoid it by turning his head to the other side and putting a hand right between them."  
   
"Did... Did he seriously do that?"  
   
"Yup. She looked confused, and he said something with his usual deadpan face. That fake smile was gone. He seemed to be really serious, and he even got slapped."  
   
"Wha- She slapped him?!"  
   
"Yeah, and he didn't even change expression! Sometimes I ask myself how he can stay so calm in such situations."  
   
Bokuto was now staring at the ceiling, collecting his thoughts.  
   
Point 1: He had been in love with Akaashi for months. Acknowledged.  
   
Point 2: Akaashi went out with a girl, and rejected her. Acknowledged.  
   
Point 3: Akaashi had always been nice to him, and it might mean something. Acknowledged.  
   
Point 4: He had to tell him how he felt before his burden could start to be even heavier than it already was. Not acknowledged yet.  
   
"Bro? Don't tell me you fell asleep because I'll—"  
   
"Sorry sorry! I was thinking about something. Do you think this would be a good chance to-"  
   
"Hell yes! What are you waiting for? I mean, she is probably upset now and she needs someone to cheer her up. That's the point where you go in and let her know how you feel and ' _ta daaa_ ', the beauty will fall into your arms because there's someone who loves her! You just need to talk."  
   
Oh, right. _She_. "Well, I suppose you're right. You have more experiences in this field than me, so how can I not trust you?"  
   
Akaashi probably wasn't upset, but he guessed it still was a good chance to talk to him.  
   
"Damn right! Just listen to your precious friend here. Ask her out, or if you're already a close friend of her just ask her to come at your house. Easy, isn't it?"  
   
"Yeah! I can totally do it! Thanks, Kuroo, it's always nice to hear your advices— even tho sometimes you're a jerk."  
   
"You shouldn’t talk. And no problem, I'll _owl-ways_ be here for you, bro."  
   
"Aww bro, you're so _purrfect_."  
   
"Yeah yeah I know, I love you too, idiot— Now let me get some fucking sleep."  
   
They hung up after another couple goodnight puns - such as " _good-nya-ight_ " - and Bokuto finally felt the tiredness of the day, so he adjusted himself under the sheets and closed his eyes.  
   
 

  
   
_Bzz bzz_.  
   
Spiky Cat: » Btw I know ur beauty is Akaashi and not the blondie  
   
Horned Owl: » How did u find out  
   
Spiky Cat: » U 2 obvious  
   
Spiky Cat: » And so gay  
   
Horned Owl: » Ikr  
   
   
 

 

* * *

 

  
   
   
§[06:35]

  
   
"Hey hey hey Akaashi! Good mo- What the hell happened to your face?!"  
   
The next morning everything seemed to be normal, but Bokuto was a little nervous about asking Akaashi to come over at his place. He knew it was something natural to do since they were friends, but he could not help but think about the things he wanted to tell him.  
   
He decided to ask him when he felt ready to do it.  
   
   
 

 

* * *

 

  
   
   
§[16:23]

  
   
Three days had passed and Bokuto was still nervous.  
   
Practice had been tough for him.  
   
That day he seemed to be in one of his usual mood swings, but it was a little different that time. He wasn't going up and down, but down and down between anger and self-pity. He knew his teammates noticed it, but he didn't know what to do. Every time the ball was going to be tossed at him, he couldn't help but look at Akaashi. The setter's eyes were following the ball, his arms raising above his head, hands positioning for the toss, legs extending to leap and—  
   
"Bokuto-san!"  
   
He had jumped to spike a quick, but his movements were totally uncoordinated. He immediately felt dizzy as he received the ball straight to his face, and his sight darkened for a second as the back of his head hit the floor. He blinked multiple times before being able to get his eyes to focus. He recognized Akaashi, Konoha, Komi and his coach’s faces, who were trying to get him to sit. He could see his teammates asking him something, but he heard their voices as if they were muffled, so he closed his eyes and rubbed the injured spot. His lips tasted like blood and a hankie was suddenly pressed against his nose by Akaashi.  
   
Bokuto's hearing was still messed up and he relied only on his tact. His arm was wrapped around someone’s shoulders and he stood up, sustaining himself to that person. With his guide, he made some steps to reach a bench and sit down, leaning his back against the wall, his nose still plugged by the hankie.  
   
He kept his eyes closed.  
   
Someone was calling his name, sounding so distant despite being so close to him. He heard it once, twice, three times.  
   
" _Koutarou!_ "  
   
Akaashi was calling him.  
   
He tiredly reopened his eyes, meeting Akaashi's ones. He felt guilty as he saw the worried look on his face. It was a really worried look.  
   
"Koutarou, can you hear me?"  
   
"Yeah, just... Just gimme another minute.."  
   
Bokuto heard his coach suggesting to call an ambulance, but he simply waved his hand in disagreement. He was finally starting to feel better: his sight and hearing were back to normal and the pain behind his head was bearable.  
   
His team was silently waiting for his captain to speak, twelve worried faces staring at him.  
   
"Phew... Sorry guys, I got myself distracted! I haven't slept enough."  
   
They made a sigh of relief, Konoha and Komi patting his back with a "You should take more care of yourself, captain!" and he replied with a little laugh to prove that he was fine.  
   
"I'll go refresh my head and I'll be back!" He turned his head to Akaashi and saw that he was still worried. "Don't worry Akaashi, I'm fine now!"  
   
"Let me accompany you."  
   
"I said I'm ok."  
   
"Bokuto-san, your legs are shaking and you're already using my arm as a support."  
   
He didn't notice it before.  
   
"...Guess you're right."  
   
   
They silently made for the locker rooms' bathroom and Bokuto washed his face at the sink with some cold water. His nose had stopped bleeding and his head was just pulsing annoyingly.  
   
He stopped the faucet and dried his face with a towel while sitting on the floor, his back against a locker. Akaashi sat at his left, staring at him with the same worried face he had before. Bokuto thought he was kind of cute.  
   
"Was it a bad toss?"  
   
"Eh? No Akaashi, don't worry, it was a go-"  
   
"So what's the issue?" Akaashi's voice was firm but strained.  
   
"I said I didn't sleep enough. I'm just a bit tired, that's all."  
   
"You don't look like that's all, you've been strange the past few days. Bokuto-san, if something is wrong, please talk with someone. I'm here if you need me. I'm not saying that you must talk to me, but please at least do it with someone."  
   
Bokuto stared at him.  
   
"I'm really worried about you."  
   
Akaashi was tightly holding one of his hands, his sharp eyes were linked with Bokuto's ones. Akaashi had a frowned face and he was biting his lower lip. He was seriously worried about Bokuto's state.  
   
He felt guilty for making him feel so bad just because he was too shy and afraid to tell him about his feelings.  
   
They simply looked into each other for a long minute. No movements, no words, silence. Only their eyes and their hands connecting them.  
   
Bokuto eyed the grip with half-lidded eyes and a soft smile. He moved his fingers to interlace them with the other's ones. He was surprised that his hands weren't calloused since their job was to toss and toss and toss again, but he appreciated the smoothness of his skin. It was a relaxing sensation.  
   
He leaned against Akaashi's shoulder, closing his eyes. He was waiting for the usual "Personal space, Bokuto-san.", but he didn't complain when the only sounds he could hear were the ones coming from the gym.  
   
He felt Akaashi moving slightly, and few seconds later a soft hand was sliding into his spiky hair, gently stroking him. Bokuto pressed his head against the touch, wanting to bury himself in it. He thought he was dreaming, that he would wake up and find himself hugging his pillow. If it was a dream, then he didn't want to wake up, not yet. Akaashi's fingers were still caressing his head, gently and slowly. Maybe he wasn't dreaming, but he was already in heaven.  
   
He understood it was neither a dream nor heaven when he felt his hand being lightly squeezed by Akaashi. He reluctantly opened his eyes, lifting his head enough to clearly see the setters face.  
   
Akaashi was smiling.  
   
Akaashi was making that smile.  
   
The smile that Bokuto fell in love for.  
   
The treasure that Bokuto wanted to keep for himself.  
   
   
"Koutarou, I'm here for you."  
   
   
It was too much.  
   
Bokuto didn't care about the fact that he was strongly squeezing his hand back, or that his face was the same color of the Nekoma jerseys.  
   
"You won't get mad... Will you?"  
   
"I won't, I promise."  
   
Bokuto's hand reached Akaashi's soft cheek, the tips of his fingers touching that messy black hair and his thumb rubbing his skin. He could see those cheeks becoming warm under his touch.  
   
_Why are you so beautiful?_  
   
He leaned forward, biting his own lower lip. He hesitated only for a moment when his strong golden eyes met those sharp slate-blue ones. He was losing himself in that dark ocean.  
   
Bokuto finally shut his eyes and gently pressed his lips to Akaashi’s.  
   
Neither of them were breathing.  
   
Akaashi's hand left Bokuto's hair, slowly traveling on his arm, reaching the fingers that were holding his cheek and resting on them.  
   
Bokuto was sure it wasn't a dream.  
   
 

  
-  
 

  
   
"Uhm, Akaashi, is he okay?" Konoha asked, worriedly pointed his index finger towards Bokuto, who was now jumping and spiking as if he was a cannon, shouting after each shot.  
   
"He's okay, don't worry."  
   
"Are you sure? Didn't he hit his head a bit too hard?"  
   
"As I said, there's no need to worry."  
   
Komi approached them with a ball on his head, trying to keep it in balance. "Come on, Konoha, Akaashi always knows how to cheer Bokuto up, you shouldn't be surprised!" They both grinned at him before going back to practice.  
   
Akaashi hoped they didn't notice the light shade of pink forming on his cheeks.  
   
 

  
 

* * *

 

  
   
   
§[04:27]

  
   
The moonlight coming through the window made Akaashi's skin look even paler. Bokuto was glad he woke up at that hour, or else he wouldn't have been able to be blessed by the sight of a sleeping Akaashi, who was next to him. He shifted his weight on his side, holding himself up on his elbow and letting his cheek rest on his palm.  
   
His golden eyes lost themselves in Akaashi's elegant silhouette. Was he an angel? To those eyes, yes, he was.  
   
Bokuto slowly moved his other hand to Akaashi's head, gently running his fingers through his short, messy, black hair, careful to not wake him up. He was finally able to touch him without embarrassment.  
   
His fingers traced the line of his slightly thick eyebrows, reaching then to touch that dainty little nose, and he could sense how soft it was, even softer than he thought at the beginning.  
   
While he was lightly rubbing at it, those elegant eyelashes slowly lifted up, revealing two sleepy but still sharp slate-blue eyes, that were now looking deep within Bokuto.  
   
"Bokuto-san..?" Akaashi shot a look at the clock on the nightstand, then frowned and brought his eyes back into the golden ones. "Why are you awake?"  
   
His index finger composed little circles on that pale forehead while an innocent smile filled his face. "I'm an owl, I'm supposed to be awake at night!"  
   
Akaashi sighed and relaxed under that touch, closing his eyes. "Well, I'm not an owl and I need to sleep."  
   
"Come on, Akaashi!"  
   
"Mhm..."  
   
"Can you do just one thing for me?"  
   
"What.."  
   
Bokuto leaned over to place a soft kiss on that soft cheek. "Smile."  
   
Akaashi opened his eyes again, just the necessary to look at him. "Then make me smile."  
   
Bokuto's hand moved to the cheek that had just been kissed, gently stroking it.  
   
   
His thin lips… Ohh, those lips…  
   
Bokuto kissed those lips.  
   
Once.  
   
Twice.  
   
Three times.  
   
Until that smile finally showed up.  
   
   
_Oh God, that smile._  
   
   
They exchanged soft whispers in the moonlight, whispers that only they could hear. Whispers, touches, kisses, smiles.

  
   
Akaashi was smiling.  
   
Akaashi was making that smile.  
   
The smile that Bokuto fell in love for.  
   
The treasure that Bokuto wanted to keep for himself.

  
   
And now, that treasure was finally in his heart.  
 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [The joke Bokuto tried to say at the beginning](http://craziiwolf.tumblr.com/post/134284572906/hooot)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know if there's something that doesn't fit, and I will do everything to fix it! And thanks for reading!
> 
> Constructive criticism is well appreciated!
> 
> Wanna talk about Haikyuu? Come say hi to my Tumblr!  
> [Main blog (Tumblr)](http://megrez99.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing blog (Tumblr)](http://hoot-hoot-drabbles.tumblr.com/)  
>  
> 
> Hoot hoot~


End file.
